


Accident in Area P

by CaptainL95



Category: Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: Until recently, Aile was just a Transporter. Now, she was a Biometal-wearing Mega Man working alongside the Guardians. As such, she's not exactly in the state of mind to take frequent and prompt bathroom breaks, so when she's reminded of her bodily functions while also facing her traumatic past, she will be tested like never before.





	Accident in Area P

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, the Biometals don't remember anything about their past. I played the game as Aile, I wrote the story about Aile, I didn't see Vent's story (the only place that reveals that fact) until later.

"It's nice not to be out on a mission." Taking a break from fighting Mavericks and hunting down Biometals, Aile was sitting in the room of Oeillet, a member of the Guardians, on the Guardian HQ airship. Okay, it wasn't "recreational time", being the only person who could merge with Biometals that didn't work for Slither Inc., the organization they were fighting against, she didn't really have the luxury to be able to relax, not when Slither was setting up some seriously evil plan. It's just that Fleuve was repairing Aile's first recovered Maverick Biometal, Model L, so she was waiting for all her options to be available before going back out. Until then, might as well hang out with one of the other girls.

Not that their conversation was very in-depth or taxing, but Aile was still having some trouble keeping focus. Running around every single area even remotely close by, doing action stuff, didn't leave as many opportunities for bathroom breaks as she would have liked. And, considering she didn't need to return to the airship very often...she had no idea where bathrooms were here, and she didn't want to ask.

Now, Aile wasn't the type of girl that was embarrassed at needing to go, but asking for help in that regard wasn't something she wanted to do. She was a capable girl, besides being a Biometal-wielding Mega Man and former transporter for Giro Express despite barely being a teenager. The Guardians were relying on her, having to go to them, tail between her legs to ask for a potty break, was awkward.

Still, it was starting to get a little bad...maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask for some assistance. She was about to open her mouth to ask the question, when a notification popped up on her HUD. "Looks like Fleuve's finished the Biometal, so time for me to get back to work." Good, she had reason to leave this situation before she demeaned herself.

"Don't work too hard, Aile," Oeillet warned. "Won't do any of us good if you get yourself killed." Aile waved the warning away and left the room. Didn't take long to pick up Model L after that, either.

Leaving the lab and entering the transserver room next door, she began flipping through the available missions, but she hesitated. It was starting to become clear, through the growing discomfort near her stomach, that she was actually pretty desperate. The airship wasn't that big, even if she was against asking for help, it was quite likely she'd stumble across it anyway. It was a tempting proposition, and it might be a worthwhile time investment.

She considered it, until her eyes wandered back to the screen. _"Biometal reading in Area H, an abandoned amusement park. Investigate the area and locate the Maverick." Amusement park? It...it couldn't be..._ Suddenly, everything else in the world wasn't worth a single zenny, Aile needed to get to this Area H. Now. She accepted the mission and teleported to Area B-2.

\---------------

"I spent way too long getting here...I hate this map." She had never visited Area H before with this map program, so it wasn't marked. The area codes were not in ascending order, it was all just thrown together. She hoped B-2, right next to the city of Area C, would be a good central point for the search. That was, until she checked every door in Areas B, C, D, E, and short visits into Areas K, I, and G.

All that wandering around gave Aile a little time to cool down, which only brought her bladder's call back to attention, and all that time being lost did not do it any favors. It was nagging before, but as she left A-2 for H, she was having trouble walking straight. Thankfully, she had Model ZX equipped, which forced her to stand tall and look...normal, at least.

Perhaps it would have been smarter if she did her business during the long trek here. Not like there was a lack of options, there were public restrooms in the city she passed multiple times. And she wasn't a picky girl, there was more than enough debris for modesty in an abandoned power plant and a destroyed apartment complex. The forest also offered more than enough trees and bushes to use, she was fine with that.

But as soon as she entered the amusement park, all doubt left her. She had her concerns, but looking over the fair, she was sure now. The giant Mettaur ferris wheel, the carnival game stands, the look of the sky over the landscape... "I've been here before. This is where it happened." Just seeing it again made her feel sick.

"Aile? Did you hear me? What's wrong?" She didn't even notice, but Guardian Commander Prairie had contacted her with mission details.

"Oh! I'm okay. I'm going to proceed with the mission now." Apparently, she just had a general issue with letting others know about her problems. "I can't believe I have to fight here..."

\---------------

"Mommy, hurry up!" Aile called to her mother, in danger of being lost in the large crowd. Though her mom would have said it was the other way, Aile was short and could easily disappear out of sight, being 3 and all. She looked mostly the same as she would in the future, just smaller. Even her clothing was similar, just a blue shirt instead of a jacket and light overalls in place of shorts.

"I'm coming, sweetheart! We've got enough time to visit all the rides, there's no need to rush."

"No, mommy, I really have to go potty. We have to hurry!"

"Oh. Alright, where's the closest bathroom," she muttered, opening a map. "Really, all the way over there? Okay, Aile, it looks like it's pretty far away. Do you think you can be a big girl and hold it that long?"

Aile nodded, but she didn't seem so sure about it. Things were looking pretty bad for her chances at staying dry.

\---------------

The more things change, the more they stay the same. She had been doing a good job hiding it so far, but Aile couldn't keep pretending everything was alright any longer. She had just destroyed a giant Mettaur with a barrage of plasma shots, with no reward to show for it. "This isn't the one with the Biometal! Where is he?!" She was stomping the concrete beneath her feet, Model ZX's power enough to crack the old cement.

"Aile, what's going on," Prairie asked over the communication channel. "You've been acting strange ever since this mission started."

"Prairie, where's the Biometal signature coming from?! Hurry up and..." She intended to keep the demand up, but she buckled. At that moment, an intense wave of desperation forced her down, she holstered her Z-Buster almost immediately, her legs pressed against each other best as they could, her hands grabbing at her crotch as much as possible. Clearly, with Biometal armor on, this wasn't going to work, so she reverted back to her ordinary clothes. Now, there was nothing stopping her from clutching at her privates through her shorts, thighs cradling and rubbing her wrists in their vigorous dance. She looked pitiful.

"Aile, calm down! What's wrong with you?" It sounded like Prairie was panicking, having her most important subordinate cut off in the middle of a sentence.

It took a while for Aile to respond, beyond breathing heavily to keep herself under control. But eventually, by some amazing miracle, the impossible urge subsided, she was able to pull her hands out and stand straight. Certainly reluctant, though. She felt vulnerable, exposed, but she could face it now. Same with her emotional state. "Ten years ago I was attacked by Mavericks...I was separated from my mom during the panic, and Giro is the one that found and rescued me."

"You were there during the Maverick raid..." Suddenly, Prairie sounded down, the realization of Aile's traumatic past hurting her too. "I'm sorry, I..."

"No, I'm sorry. I was getting all worked up with the memories of my mom floodi...rushi..." There were no good synonyms that weren't making Aile feel worse. "The memories coming back!" Okay, that one worked. She certainly still felt pretty bad, but she felt able to re-equip herself for battle. "Model ZX, Megamerge! Rock on!" Maybe it would have been worth it to test out Model L, but she liked Model Z. It made her feel...comfortable.

But, just because she wasn't wearing a Biometal didn't mean they couldn't butt in. "Aw, you're not as fun when you're calm," a female voice spoke, not out loud, as if it was inside Aile's head. "You're super cute when you've got that fire. Or maybe you just wear Model Z very well."

"You're Model L, then? You're certainly chattier than Model X or Z."

"Oh, Zero's always been so serious, but he was fierce and determined. You look like you're using his power almost as well as he did, a hundred years ago."

Aile had almost forgotten, the Biometals were the fragments of legendary warriors of a time long past. So, in a sense, she was reliving their identities. "I'm not wearing this armor for any 'Zero', I'm honoring another memory. Someone close to me who wielded this Biometal before."

"Whatever your reasons, fight. Change is only ever brought by the warriors. And remember to use the powers of Leviathan, the master of the waters!"

Just hearing that, Aile cringed, tapping her foot fast to offset any pressure bothering her. "Fine, just...don't talk about water, okay?"

"Why does it matter? Did you almost drown once as a kid or something?"

"No, it's just..." Once again, she struggled to say anything, it was such an unpleasant topic to broach. "I really have to use the bathroom," she whispered. It was starting to get too bad to keep quiet about, and something about Model L made her feel a little calm. Maybe she just found it easier to talk about it with a girl, or maybe L's personality meshed better with her than the no-nonsense Z or X.

"That's a human affliction, right? Not something I would know anything about." Also something Aile forgot, humans and Reploids coming together to become one race was a relatively recent event, there used to be quite the large divide between them.

"Speaking of which," Model X chimed in. "Were you planning to take care of that soon? It seems it's impacting your abilities, or it will soon."

"That's my Master X," Model L gushed. "Thinking about the well-being of the humans, even in the middle of battle."

"Maybe it would be better if you let _her_ concentrate on the fighting. She's the one wielding _us_, remember that," Model Z suggested.

Model X replied, "But she can't focus anyway in this condition."

Aile snapped. "Will you all shut up?! I'm right here, I can hear everything you're saying, and it's really distracting!" She was trembling, breathing heavy, though maybe not so much from the anger. This time, she was met with no response from the Biometals. "I'm losing my cool," she quietly recognized. "This place is getting to me. I need to calm down." She stood still to ease her mind...until she remembered standing still was not something she wanted to do, and she started dancing in place.

Thinking logically, she could see that Model X had a point. She already couldn't think about the mission objective, just how much she hurt, how much she wanted to rid herself of that pain. Being back in this amusement park certainly caused some unwelcome sensations, but there was a benefit to the location too: it was completely abandoned, she could pick any spot she wanted to relieve herself and it wouldn't matter. She wouldn't even need to pick a spot that covered her in any way if she didn't want to.

With that in mind, she was tempted to just drop her shorts and squat where she was standing, but probably wisely decided against it. Instead, her eyes were set on a different target, a control booth for the pendulum ride. It wouldn't have a receptacle of any kind, but at least it was closed off with a floor. As soon as she made up her mind, she ran to it stiffly, slamming the door behind her so hard it almost fell off its hinges. And she unequipped the Biometal too, not like she'd be able to do anything with the armor on.

Somewhat uncharacteristically, she didn't even look around before hooking her thumbs around the waist of her shorts. Why should she, she had already gone somewhere with solid barriers surrounding her, there shouldn't be anything to worry about. That assumption went far enough for her to pull her shorts down a few inches, just barely above the point where they'd be exposing anything really bad, when she finally noticed something while bending forward. On the corner where the inner walls met, right below the ceiling, was a security camera.

"...that might not be good," Aile observed, freezing but not reversing her actions. "But that's always been there, right? It's not like there's anyone still checking the footage." She seemed to accept the rationalization, as she resumed movements to continue undressing.

"Aile, you might want to stop," Model X warned, though without any urgency in his voice, considering how removed from the situation he really was. "Slither's probably tapped into the security system, they're probably keeping tabs."

"Taking cues from Neo Arcadia, are they," Model Z recognized, with a tone of anger.

Aile almost went through with it anyway. She had to pee so bad, the idea that Slither, the group she despised, could not only witness her private act, but have recorded footage of it, seemed like an okay sacrifice just to finally get relief. It took too long for reason to return, but it came back hard. She yelped, pulled her shorts back up to where they belonged, and ran out of the camera's sight.

Clearly, the control booth was out of the question, what about anywhere else? She frantically looked around for another good spot, but now that she was looking for them, she began to notice just how many cameras there were. And anywhere there weren't, there were mechanoloids. Gyro Cannons, Patrol Mets, enemies that hadn't noticed her yet but would if she got close to them or stayed in one place too long. As in, no time or place to use the bathroom. She destroyed them, more would take their place. Aile couldn't win.

"Aaugh, why," she screamed, like she might break down in tears. "I just need this one thing!" She was shivering, not in the way her jacket would alleviate, her hold slipping away from her. She wanted to give in, end this at long last, just wet herself. The sooner there wasn't an angry mass of fluids wreaking havoc on her insides, the sooner she could do what she needed to do, what the Guardians needed her to do. Maybe she should deal with the shame, for the sake of everyone else.

"Aile...you're thinking about giving up, aren't you," Model X asked.

"Why shouldn't I?! I only want one little thing right now, and I'm not allowed to have it! Why should I keep going when the world hates me?!" Her teeth were clenched, she'd be out to kill if she could fight at all.

"Because I've been through what you have, and I've seen what you have. Bad things happen to us all the time, that's what we get fighting for everlasting peace. We continue to fight, and kill, until we no longer care about the lives being taken. We see death until it becomes normal, even when the victim is those close to us. It hurts, I know, but nothing gets better until you make it that way."

He was speaking sincerely, but Aile was still a little too emotional to take the sensitive advice. "And how do you suggest I make this better?"

"Slither is only using the security system that was previously in place, so there's no way they'd have any monitor in the restrooms. If you think you can hold out long enough to find it."

Actually, that touched Aile quite a bit. Model X may have been a Reploid in his life, but he had a compassion and legitimate sympathy for humans and their unique problems. Given the pain Mavericks had caused her throughout her life, how much destruction they had caused for centuries, it was easy to overlook the good Reploids like X had done. "O-okay, I'll...try my best," she declared with a newfound sense of uneasy determination.

"That's all you need to do, just put your mind to it. Humans are a tenacious species," Model X assured. Aile reequipped Model ZX and ran deeper into the park. She didn't know where her destination was, but anywhere had to be better than the helplessness of here.

\---------------

"I can't make it anymore," little Aile cried. "I gotta go tinkle now!" She had been trying her hardest to hold it long enough to make it to the girl's room with her mom, but it was just taking too long to walk and wait patiently. She had run off away from her parent to find the bathroom herself, with absolutely no shame as she clutched her pants and shouted. It certainly drew attention from bystanders, but she was a little kid, not like she was doing anything out of the ordinary for that age.

It hadn't even registered with her that she was alone, she hadn't quite hit the point where she could consider the consequences for her actions, not that she ever would ever have that foresight at this level of desperation. All that mattered in her limited world view was that she was about to have an accident, and that meant she was a baby. She had resolve, putting so much effort into maintaining her own dignity.

Spirit could only accomplish so much, though. Without any knowledge of her destination, she was just running around aimlessly, which consequently meant she felt she was getting no closer. Especially when she couldn't see very far, not through the crowds. She was grabbing her hardest, to the point it physically hurt, but it wasn't doing enough to hold back the impending flood. Small spurts were escaping into her underwear and clothing beyond, not quite a full wetting but getting close.

"N-no!" Aile wasn't making it much longer, so with no toilet in sight, she rushed off the sidewalk, out of the claustrophobic pack into the open grass. This was the best she could do, but she wasn't happy about it. "I...I didn't..."

\---------------

"Come on, damn it! Open! OPEN!" Miraculously, Aile actually managed to make it to the bathroom building, despite her being ready to burst for a while now. And she had avoiding any leaks up to this point as well, even while laying waste to so many Galleons that blocked her path. She was unyielding, the Z-Saber destroying indiscriminately, anything to reach her goal. Too bad there was one last obstacle that violence wouldn't eliminate: the ladies' room was locked. And her weapons wouldn't break it down, either. The men's room was the same, she checked, that's the door she was banging on at the moment.

"Perhaps this building was designed as a shelter, so it's really sturdy," Model X hypothesized.

"Well then, it's never done any good for me! If I could just bust this door down..." Aile shoulder tackled with all her weight, the barrier shaking but not giving way. She gave it a couple more tries, each wave sending ripples through her filled bladder and pushing her muscles to their limits to hold it all in.

"It doesn't look like it's going to work," some _great_ news Model L took the liberty of breaking. "If only you had Model F, he could probably get through."

"Well, I don't! I thought all you Biometals were supposed to have incredible powers, you could help a little!" She stepped back and lifted her right leg to directly kick the handle multiple times. The position certainly wasn't doing any favors to her, but if it got her in, any loss would be a necessary sacrifice.

"We're not Gods of Destruction," Model Z reminded. "It's about how you use the power you're given."

Aile wasn't having that. Seeing that her kicking strategy was getting her nowhere, she put her leg back down and tried the tackle again. This time, she backed up a couple feet before charging her left shoulder forward with all her might...until her left foot slipped backwards, straightening her body out as she crashed into the door. Right on her stomach, hard enough that her armor rattled.

Even through the metal, that hit still caused some damage to her human body, finally pushing the muscles past their breaking point. "N-no..." It was too obvious that this was the end of the line for her bladder, and it started with a few loose drops. "I don't want to find out what pee does to Biometals!" She rushed to revert back to human form, the only time she'd just make it today, right as the outpour began.

The dark blue full bodysuit she wore under all her clothing was a thin material, the heavy stream of urine soaked right through it, doing the same to her shorts in a matter of seconds. The almost white color did nothing to cover the darkening, starting at the crotch but soon spreading down the legs, across the butt and front with a yellowing tint. The fabric covering her legs allowed the bodily fluid to run straight down, flowing off her boots into an expanding puddle beneath the soles.

"Oh...oohhhhhh..." Aile had lost her intelligent speech, and the strength all across her body as well. She fell back, sliding down the door she had tried so hard to force, until she was splayed on the hard ground, legs stretched out in random directions as the warm pool grew, drenching all garment that touched it. She just didn't care.

Any Mechanoloids in the park must have been far away, because Aile couldn't hear anything but the wind over her fierce hissing. Not that it mattered anymore, but she looked up at the wall opposite her, to find nothing more than solid, unfettered blankness. "Thank you...at least I have this." She was alone, she wouldn't be caught, this would be nothing more than an embarrassing story to never tell.

She really had been pushed far up to this point, it took her well over a minute to empty entirely, noticeably over her standard levels. But even an ocean can eventually be drained, the hissing dropped down to a little splashing, and it was over. Aile gave one last sigh of relief and, rather calmly, stood up and dusted herself off, getting her fingers a little damp in the process. She was still dripping wet and looked very unpresentable, but her emotional state wasn't giving it away. Sure, she'd feel more comfortable without her saturated shorts, but...that wasn't going to happen.

"Aile...are you alright?"

It was a girl asking, Aile first assumed it was Model L, but she soon realized it was Prairie. "You...how much did you see?"

"We can see what you do, so we can provide accurate information and advice at any time." That set off a bit of a red flag for Aile. What if things had gone right and she had undressed? But it seemed Prairie had a deeper connection to her than just senses, as she responded to the concern. "Oh, but don't worry, we'll respect your privacy if you need it! More to the point...do you think you can continue the mission? I won't blame you if you want to come back to HQ for a little. I understand, this happens sometimes."

"Thanks, but...I'll be okay. It's a little awkward, sure, but it's not the end of the world. I'll survive until this is done. Remember, I've still got something important to do here."

"Oh, right. I forgot you had a connection to this place. Are you still stable on that?"

"Yeah...This place has a lot of memories for me, both good and bad. I just don't want anything to happen to those memories. I want them to stay the way they are."

Prairie was silent for a few seconds, but she did respond, sounding much less professional now. "Aile, please remember that you are never alone. You've got me and the other Guardians...and you've got others watching over you too."

It was a sweet thing to say, but Aile wanted to get a move on. Her legs were starting to get cold. "Thank you, Prairie. Recommencing mission!" Once again, Model ZX went back on, serving a double purpose now, to also cover herself up. Whatever Maverick she'd fight here, she wasn't going to do it looking like she'd wet her pants. She'd look tough, no matter how grim things looked. _That's what he'd want._

\---------------

Poor little Aile was sitting in the grass, crying inconsolably. There was nothing she could do anymore, she had an accident and completely soaked herself. Everyone walking by noticed her presence, that something was wrong, but none of them were stopping. It wasn't their kid, they didn't want to be caught getting too close, and mom hadn't found her yet. She was really alone, unable to cope with that.

"Hey there, kid. You alright?" She didn't know the voice, but Aile still opened her eyes to look. Standing over her was an older boy, probably a teenager, with long blond hair, a red jacket, and glasses.

She had been taught not to talk to strangers, but Aile, feeling like she was at her lowest point, still answered, holding back the tears for a little. "I-I had an accident, and I don't know where mommy is!" She started crying again, while standing up to show him what she meant.

The boy looked her over, a little unsure what he was supposed to do, but he got an idea. He undid the bindings on the front of his jacket, slid it off his arms, bent down to meet Aile's eyes, and tied the sleeves around her waist. "There. That should hide the stain enough." He extended his hand to her. "Come on, I'll help you find your mom."

Aile looked surprised, conflicted if she should follow him, but she couldn't find anything bad about him and accepted. She held his hand as the two walked away. "M-my name's Aile."

"Hello, Aile, I'm Giro. It's nice to meet you." At the time, Aile just thought he was nice, and cool because he was bigger. But soon, he'd become a much bigger part of her life, and she'd always be thankful for that first meeting. It meant so much to her.

\---------------

Aile no longer felt the universe hated her and wanted to make her suffer, but she soon found that it did have a twisted sense of humor. After this whole ordeal, the Biometal she recovered was Model P. "Oh, come on!"


End file.
